Return of the Labyrinth: The Final Test
by AllWeSeeOrSeem
Summary: As usual, Sarah does something Jareth does not anticipate. She gives him a rather cryptic challenge. The reward: Sarah. However, there is far more to this test than meets the eye. As, the challenge is as much for Sarah as Jareth. I don't own Labyrinth.
1. Sarah's Test

_"You have thirteen hours to unriddle the Labyrinth," Jareth told her, "before your baby brother becomes one of us." _

"_Us?" _

_Jareth nodded. _

"_Forever."_

The scene changed, and a rather darker Jareth appeared. He smiled, menacingly.

_"I'm taking her this time, Toby. You lose your sister, and she spends the rest of her life in the Underground with me. Leaving you all alone, just as I have been for ten years. Because of you, she left me alone and broken. Because of her love for you, I became less than what I was. I have weaknesses. I think of nothing but Sarah. And, I don't have her. Unfortunately for you, unlike Sarah, you will not be given the chance to save your sibling. You do not have thirteen hours to unriddle the Labyrinth. I have no interest in you, any longer, Toby. What a pity, too… You would have made a fine goblin, Tobias. I'll say hello to Sarah for you," cackled the mad king, fading from Toby's vision… _

Toby shot up in his bed, sweating. What a horrible dream… His dream! Toby jumped out of bed, ran to his bedroom door, slamming his head on the doorframe. He paused, cursing, and ran to call Sarah.

* * *

Sarah's Point of View

Sarah yawned, sat up, and stretched. She felt very well-rested. The sun was pouring in through her white curtains. She got up, and pulled back the curtain. A perfect spring day. Maybe she would call Toby, and they could have a picnic. The theatre's most recent show was over, and she didn't have another show planned for three months. Vacation was a marvel. She smoothed her cream silk nightgown, and went to the bathroom.

Her reflection did not have her usual ratted morning hair and purple bags under her eyes. She looked…refreshed. Her dark hair was wavy, long, though a tad poofier than usual, though not unpleasantly so. It looked like she had styled it. Her round green eyes had no bags, and looked very alert for the early hours of the morning. She smiled. This was going to be a good day.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sarah went to grab for her phone by her bed, when she saw him. The source of her most horrible nightmares come to life. The Goblin King, Jareth. She jumped back in shock, barely holding back the scream in her throat. Another ring. Sarah's eyes darted from the door to Jareth, back and forth.

He looked exactly the same as he had, ten years ago, the last time she had seen him; with his wild platinum-blond hair and rather formal attire. She saw Jareth smile with that charming smile that had once made her heart flutter. Now, ten years later, Sarah loathed it, because she now understood what was behind the smile. Arrogance, satisfaction, and triumph. For him to have that smile on his face in her own bedroom made her very wary. Suddenly, Jareth waved a hand, and the door slammed shut, magically locking itself.

"My, my, my… you've grown, Sarah. You are even lovelier than the last time we met," he purred, seductively. He was a real fox, he was. He eyed her attire with interest, making Sarah feel self-conscious.

The phone rang, again. Sarah was trapped. Jareth's smile only widened as she cautiously walked towards her vanity, and sat down. She had to sit down, or her legs would give out on her, and she could not show any weakness before the Goblin King. He would take advantage of it, and he would make her pay for defeating him the last time they had met. Suddenly, the answering machine turned on. It was Toby.

_"Sarah, you have to get out of the house! It's Him! I saw it in my dreams! He's coming for you! You have to get out of the house! Please, don't let him catch you!"_and the message ended.

Jareth shook his head, chuckling.

"Poor Toby. His efforts have been in vain. It seems the tides have turned, hmmm, Sarah?" he asked. Sarah looked up at him through her mirror. He was right behind her. She jumped up to face him to find he was mere inches from her face. She took a deep breath, and spoke.

"You dare come to me, again? After what happened the last time, ten years ago? I still remember the words, Jareth. I'll send you back," Sarah warned, threateningly. He smiled, again, making her burn with anger.

"Those words only work once, Sarah. You cannot just banish me from your sight like you did, before. I have the upper hand this time. Just as I said, once before: You are no match for me, Sarah. Not anymore," he said in a voice full of confidence, his arms folded in determination. Sarah fell back on the seat in defeat, and turned away from Jareth.

Sarah was not sure what she should say next. It was a rare occasion for Sarah to be at a loss for words. But, if anyone could silence her, it would be Jareth. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. Could the confident and successful woman she had worked so hard to be, have not been as strong as she thought? Jareth smirked.

"At a loss for words, are we, Sarah? How delicious…" he purred in her ear. Sarah felt soft hands on her shoulders and slightly leaned into the hands. After about a millisecond, she jumped up, away from his touch that sent fire coursing through her veins. She cursed herself for letting him get that close; giving him a window. She daren't look at his face, for she knew triumph would be written all over it. Now he knew how he made her feel. He had found her window, turned it into a door, and was heading inside. He knew that he had a chance. There was nothing Sarah could do to take it back.

"Why won't you look at me, Sarah? You know it's over. You know I have won," he said from behind her. She flinched at his words. He was right. She had lost the game. Jareth had discovered the fierce desire and longing she felt for him that she had hidden so well for ten years. She couldn't deny it, any longer. There was a reason why she had not been able to keep a decent relationship since she had left the Underground. No one could compare to that wretched Goblin King. No matter how hard she wished it were otherwise, she had strong feelings for the bastard. At that moment, Sarah knew what she had to do. It would cost her a great deal, but she knew it had to be done.

"You are right. You have won. My act has been ousted. However, this is far from over," she said, quietly. If the Goblin King wanted her to return to the Underground with him as more than his enemy, then she would make damn sure he was worth the loss her friends, family, and life in the Aboveground. She did not trust him. She never had. She looked up at the smiling Goblin King, and began to speak.

"Though I know I cannot banish you, I still have power over words, Jareth. I still have power over you!" she cried, then began to quote the words of her friend, the Wise Man:

"Sometimes, the way forward is the way back… the way backward is the way forward… it seems we're not getting anywhere, when in fact we are… all is not what it seems… to need is to let go…"

Sarah smiled, sadly. She could feel herself disappearing, slowly. This was the right choice. This is how it had to be done. With that thought in mind, she remembered something Sir Didymus once told her.

_"Well, if that is the way 'tis done, then that is how thou must needs do it."_

Sarah smiled at the memory. Her time in the Underground had been both the best and the worst of her life. Those few hours in a world of magic, dreams, and chaos. She hoped with all her heart that she was not risking everything and everyone she loved for nothing. Jareth's eyes suddenly became wide with realization.

"No! Sarah! Stop!" Jareth cried, grabbing her shoulders. Sarah stared straight into his eyes, and whispered.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great... You have no power over me!"

Sarah continued to disappear, still staring into Jareth's eyes. He let her go, stunned that she had uttered the same parting words she had used to banish him the last time they had met.

"You once said to me: 'Just fear me and love me, and do as I say, and I will be your slave.'

I refused, as you will remember. You see, Goblin King: I was a child. I was a naïve young girl, and my baby brother meant more to me than anything you could offer, despite the strange feeling I had whenever you were near… I am no longer a child, your majesty. I am a grown woman, and I understand what it was I felt, ten years ago. I now know what it was you were offering me. How about I make you a deal? A sort of challenge, if you will. Much like your Labyrinth. If you can find me, and give back what was lost to me, then I will come to you, willingly. I will stay in the Goblin Kingdom with you, forever, if you wish. I can't promise that I will do everything you say. I have always feared you. And, love? Well, you'll have to find that one out, yourself, now, won't you?" she asked with a mischievous smile, and finally disappeared.

* * *

Jareth's Point of View

"No!" Jareth cursed, and beat his fist on the wall. He stood there for a long while, thinking about Sarah's words. A challenge? If he succeeded, she would stay with him… willingly, even. There was hope. He looked outside at the rising sun, and disappeared, just like Sarah.


	2. The Princess Returns

Cyrus's Point of View

"Your majesty, according to our spies, the Goblin King has returned to his castle, empty-handed. Apparently, he has gone back into the Labyrinth," said Veron, the head of King Cyrus' spy network. King Cyrus was the fae king of the Northern Kingdom. The king sat up on his throne, looking intrigued.

"Really? The bastard hasn't left his castle in ten years, and suddenly, he disappears and comes back, empty-handed and heads into the Labyrinth, also, for the first time in ten years? Something happened, and I want to know what. This could be the chance we have been waiting for. To attack the Goblin City while he is distracted and vulnerable, and take his kingdom from him by force. We'll have the entire goblin army at our mercy," said Cyrus with malice, formulating a plan in his mind.

For centuries, Cyrus had been plotting to take over the Goblin Kingdom. Goblins were a force to be reckoned with. With their armies, he would become unstoppable. King Jareth and his line had been in power for long enough. Now, it was time for him to step down. Or die. Cyrus preferred the latter. He detested the arrogant Goblin King. Veron shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no one is sure. King Jareth told no one where he went. He just left, and returned an hour later. According to the servants, the last time the Goblin King stepped a foot inside his Labyrinth was when the Princess was there," said Veron. That caught Cyrus' attention.

"Who is this Princess?" he asked. Veron smirked.

"I thought that would catch your attention, my lord. The Princess was a young mortal girl from the Aboveground. She, somehow, outwitted the Goblin King, and won in a challenge he set for her in order to win her baby brother back. The details of the challenge are a bit sketchy, but there is some reference to a drugged peach," Veron reported. Cyrus was laughing.

"Wait... King Jareth... the great sorcerer king of the goblins... was defeated by a mortal girl? That is hysterical! Who would have thought that all I would have to do was send a child to defeat the king! Where is this girl, now?" he asked, still chuckling. Veron shrugged.

"Most assume she is back in the mortal world, with her brother. However, as no one but the Goblin King himself was present during their final encounter, no one is exactly sure. Of course, it has been ten years and…" but King Cyrus interrupted.

"Wait! Ten years…? You mean to tell me that Jareth hasn't left his castle since this girl defeated him? Are you serious? What, in the Underground, did this girl to him?" asked the astonished king.

"No one in the castle knows. However, there are others we thought might know. Four, other than the king, himself. One is a dwarf named Hoggle. Second, a giant yeti named Ludo. Third, a small weasel-like creature named Sir Didymous who guards the Bog of Stench with his canine-like mount, Ambrosius. Fourth, an ancient goblin called the Wise Man," said Veron. Lord Cyrus smirked.

"I assume you have… obtained these creatures?" he inquired. Veron bowed, smirking.

"My lord knows me well. Yes. We have captured all but one of the four. This one… Hoggle. He would be the key to knowing anything about this girl. He had been the first to meet her, and apparently has the closest relationship with the princess. Unfortunately, the other three are completely useless. Ludo is a dumb oaf, Sir Didymous fancies himself some sort of knight, and won't say anything but that his "lady" is the loveliest and most brave lady he has ever known, and the Wise Man only speaks in riddles. We need this Hoggle to learn anything. None of the three seem to know where he is, either," said Veron. Cyrus nodded, and stood up from his throne.

"No matter. What matters is what we do know. Obviously, the Goblin King has been weakened by this… girl, and we need to plan an attack and strategize," said the king. Veron nodded.

"Of course, my lord. I…" but the spy was interrupted by a soldier, running in, breath-taken. The king looked at him, annoyed.

"What is it?" he snapped. The man took a deep breath, and spoke, quickly.

"Your majesty, the guards spotted something… well, we aren't completely sure what it is, in the gardens, your majesty. We think you should come see for yourself," he said, looking terrified by his king. The king sighed.

"Excuse me, Veron. It seems that something has my guards in a frenzy. Lead me to this… thing," he snapped at the soldier. The soldier led the king through his castle, outside to the gardens, and stopped before a large group crowded in front of the pavilion in the garden. The crowd parted for their king, and Cyrus stopped, dead, when he saw what was causing all the ruckus.

In the center of his pavilion, was a sleeping woman. A beautiful young woman in barely a slip of clothing. King Cyrus went closer to the sleeping woman, and realized what had caused the alarm from his guards. The woman was not a fae, dwarf, goblin, sorcerer, or any immortal known to Cyrus or his people. She was something of another world. Cyrus stepped up onto his pavilion, cautiously approaching the woman, whatever she was.

She truly was a beautiful creature; with dark hair that fell in silky waves about her, fair skin, and luscious curves. He had never seen one like her. He spoke to his subjects without turning from the beauty.

"I will bring her inside. We shall discover what this woman is once we have had time to examine her," he declared, and came forward, gently picking up the woman. She didn't stir even a little, and was limp in his arms. Though, he could see she was breathing, softly. The crowd parted for him, and he went inside to give the mysterious woman a proper place to rest.

* * *

Thirteen Hours Later…

"She's waking!" hissed a maid behind the king. Cyrus whipped around to face all the servants around him.

"All of you! Leave!" he hissed. His servants left, quickly. Cyrus enjoyed the fear and respect he struck into the hearts of his people. She stirred, again. She now faced him, her eyelids slowly parting. Suddenly, a pair of lovely, intelligent green eyes was staring into his. After a moment, the girl sat up, and looked around, a look of confusion on her face.

"Where am I?" she whispered in a startlingly beautiful voice. She must have a wonderful singing voice, he thought. Cyrus put a hand to hers, smiling, to try and ease the fear and confusion that was, very likely, building up inside her.

"You are in the Underground. In my realm, the Northern Kingdom. I am King Cyrus. You are in my castle. You appeared in my garden pavilion earlier today, unconscious, causing my guards to go into quite a frenzy," he said with a charming smile that he had perfected centuries ago. The woman frowned, still looking confused.

"The Underground? What is the Underground?" she whispered, more to herself than him. Cyrus frowned. She didn't know what the Underground was? Where was she from?

"Where are you from, my lady?" he asked. The woman looked at him, again, more studiously. She cocked her head to the side, concentrating.

"I don't remember. I… I don't know. But… but I think I've seen you, somewhere. I know I've seen your face, somewhere…" she said, thoughtfully. Cyrus frowned, shaking his head. He would have remembered meeting someone like her, before.

"I am afraid I have never laid eyes on you, before, my lady," he said. The woman looked puzzled.

"I could have sworn…," she whispered. Suddenly, it hit him. She could be talking about Jareth! Due to Cyrus' misfortune, he was cousin to the king, and they looked much alike. If that was the case, then this girl… this girl could be the Princess! A mortal! It would explain everything!

"What is your name, my lady?" he asked. She seemed to have to think very hard about it, and then looked up at him. The woman smiled, slightly, making Cyrus' heart jump a beat.

"…Sarah… Yes, I am almost sure my name is Sarah," she said, confidently, holding out her hand. Cyrus took it, and kissed it, and watched as a look of surprise formed on her face.

"I am honored to meet you, Lady Sarah. You are welcome to stay in my castle for as long as you wish. With or without your memories," he said, meaning it. He would love nothing more than have her by his side, forever. Sarah took her hand back, not too gently. She was going to be difficult to win over. But, Cyrus didn't mind. He liked a challenge.

"Thank you, King Cyrus… for offering me a place to stay. However, I will only remain on the condition that you never touch me, again," she responded, sharply. She was cruel. But, Cyrus could be cruel, too. They were equally matched.


	3. Old Friends

Jareth's Point of View

"King Cyrus found a woman in his garden, two weeks ago. Some claim she is mortal," said Gibble, one of Jareth's spies. Jareth rounded on the goblin, making the pitiful little creature stumble back in fear.

"A mortal woman? Why didn't you tell me this two weeks ago?" Jareth roared. The goblin stuttered out an apology.

"I am sorry, your majesty! Forgive me! I only learned this, today! King Cyrus has kept his castle locked up since then, so no one in or outside the castle has been able to inform me. I had to go, myself! I was almost seen by an elf!" he squeaked. Jareth cursed, and kicked a chair across the room, making the goblin squeak, again.

That treacherous cousin of his, Cyrus, had Sarah locked up in his castle in the Northern Kingdom! Cyrus may know who, or at least, have an idea of what she is. If Cyrus knew exactly what she was to Jareth… he shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't give Cyrus the time to find out. He had to get Sarah out of the clutches of his power-hungry cousin before something happened to her…

* * *

Sarah's Point of View

Sarah walked through the castle, exploring the halls, having escaped King Cyrus for a few stolen moments to herself. He was always nearby, watching her, hungrily. It was creepy and it made her feel uncomfortable. She did not like how he would not let her outside the castle walls, either. She felt more like his prisoner than his guest. Sometimes, she wished she could just leave. Escape from the ever so watchful gaze of King Cyrus.

However, Sarah didn't know where she would go. She had no idea where she was. She didn't know anyone outside the castle. All she knew about herself was that her name was Sarah. Nothing more. She stopped and looked around before heading out onto a balcony in the east wing. She breathed in the fresh morning air, sighing happily. She leaned on the ledge, gazing far into the sunset. The sky was beautiful. She wondered, silently, if she had watched the sunset before she had lost her memory.

"I wish someone would tell me who I am and get me out of here," she whispered, mournfully. Suddenly, there was a small pop from behind her, and she turned around, jumping with surprise to find a short and wrinkly little man in front of her. He looked… familiar. The little man sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness, Sarah! I thought ya was a goner for sure! That King Cyrus is a right mean one, he is! I came to tell ya that Jareth is comin', and he's gonna take you back to the Goblin City, where you'll be safe!" exclaimed the little man. Sarah looked dumbly back at the man, and he cocked his head to one side.

"Hey, Sarah, why didn't ya just call us to come save ya, before? And… why aren't ya saying nothin'?" he asked, confused. Sarah swallowed, deeply, and spoke.

"Who are you? How do you know me? Who is this Jareth person?" she asked, desperately. The little man frowned and pointed at himself, looking as puzzled as Sarah.

"Me, Sarah? It's me, Hoggle. Yer friend. I saw ya 'bout three months ago, remember? Ya called for me, and I came to visit for a while," he said, a mixture of confusion and hurt in his face. Sarah felt guilty for not knowing who he was, but she really did not know. She thought he looked familiar, but nothing more than that.

"I don't remember. Though, you do look familiar… I don't remember anything! Please, if you know me, tell me who I am!" she whispered, pleading, sliding down to her knees. Hoggle walked forward, and patted her back, comfortingly.

"Ya don't know who ya are, Sarah? What'd ya do to yourself? Well… let's see if old Hoggle can help. Yer name is Sarah Williams. Ya have a little brother named Toby. You came from the Aboveground, and came to the Underground ten years ago, fer a while. That's when we first met. At the entrance to King Jareth's Labyrinth. King Jareth rules the Goblin Kingdom. Ya have other friends from the Goblin Kingdom, too. There's Sir Didymous and Ambrosius, Ludo, and the Wise Man…" he said, but was interrupted by Sarah.

"Toby…? I know that name. And, Jareth… I know that one, too," she said. Hoggle nodded, barely concealing a grimace.

"Thought ya might remember him," he muttered. Sarah was confused. Why did he say that?

"Why do you say it like that? Is he a bad person?" she asked. Hoggle seemed to think hard on it for a moment before he spoke.

"He's strict, stubborn, and sometimes cruel. But, he gets the job done, makin' him a good king fer goblins. They need a firm hand. But… a good person? I don't know him much, Sarah. You do… did, though… I think. I don't think you minded him much, but ya never answered me when I asked. He's better than this old coot, Cyrus… though, that's not sayin' much. I always thought he kinda…" but he wasn't able to finish, as there was a noise. Hoggle looked panicked.

"Sarah. I have to go, but Jareth will be comin' for ya, real soon. Trust him, Sarah, and I'll see ya in a bit!" he whispered, threw down what looked like a glass bubble, shattering it, and he disappeared. King Cyrus appeared just as he left, and quickly turned to Sarah.

"Who was that you were talking to, Sarah? Where did he go?" he asked, striding towards her. Sarah backed up against the railing.

"His name was H… Hodges… or something. He said something about being my friend, and said some weird names like Ludo and Sir Didymous. I don't know where he went. He just disappeared," she said, watching him closely as he slowly made his way closer to her.

"He didn't say anything about a certain Goblin King named Jareth? Perhaps a Labyrinth?" he asked, inches from her face. Sarah swallowed.

"And if he did?" she asked in a defiant tone. The king backed up, and Sarah was able to breathe easier. The king stared at her, like he thought that the answer of life was written on her face.

"Stop staring at me," she hissed, storming past him. She heard his voice over her shoulder.

"It wouldn't bode well to dwell upon thoughts of King Jareth coming to take you away. You won't be going anywhere with him. The past is a dangerous thing, Sarah. And yours and his crossed paths, once. You came out the victor. Jareth does not forgive those who have done him wrong. You did him a wrong that he will never forget. He's a dangerous monster, and he will hurt you if given the chance," he called. Sarah ran from him, through the halls, and into her room, pressing her back against the closed door.

She didn't know what to believe. She was so confused. What if this Jareth person showed up? Would she go with him, or would she remain with the crazed King Cyrus? She didn't know what to do. She would have to wait until she met this King Jareth person. If he seemed trustworthy, then she would, most likely, go with him. Otherwise, she would have to find another way of escaping this prison Cyrus called his castle.


	4. A Second Chance at a First Impression

Sarah's Point of View

Sarah woke with a start. She had been having a nightmare. A terrible nightmare where King Cyrus had tried to kiss her, and then a dark figure swooped in, enveloping Sarah in darkness. Sarah did not like the outcomes of either situation. She heard a dark voice from a corner of the room.

"Did you have a nightmare, Sarah?" asked the voice. She snapped her head around to find a figure sitting on a chair in the corner. His face was hidden by shadow, but his body she could make out. His hair was wild and platinum blonde, he wore a white poet's shirt, leather vest, extremely tight leggings that left little to the imagination, and black boots. His figure was slim but toned. In one hand was what looked like the glass bubble Hoggle had held in his hand before he disappeared. Sarah slowly slid off the bed, and drew closer to the figure.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked in a whisper, knowing there were guards outside her door. The man was silent for a moment before responding.

"So… Hogwart was right… You have lost you memory. If you had them, you would have never asked that question, Sarah," he purred in a voice rich with seduction, making shivers run up her spine, "I am quite unforgettable." Sarah moved even closer to the man, his face still hidden in shadow.

"Are you him, then? The one Hoggle told me about? King Jareth?" she asked, her heart beating faster and faster. The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing a face Sarah didn't need to have memories to know was the most beautiful face she had ever laid eyes on. Oddly, his mismatched eyes didn't make it any less so. Quite the contrary. It gave him a look of mystery that Sarah couldn't help but find extremely attractive. She knew that face. It was the one she had mistaken for Cyrus', when she had first woken up. How she could mistake Cyrus for this god, she would never know. She knew him. Sarah took a step back in her surprise, and Jareth smirked, taking a step closer.

"I see you do recognize me, Sarah, even if you have yet to remember why. However, I do remember you and the little bargain you made with me a few weeks ago. I am quite enthusiastic to follow through. Especially now that I know what it is that I must do to earn my reward. Shall we go, then? Unless you want to stay here with that oaf of a cousin of mine?" he asked, holding out his hand. Sarah hesitated for only a moment, thinking about whether she trusted him or not, when there was a crash from the door behind her, and she quickly took the hand he offered to her. Jareth smiled, widely, gripped her hand, and swung her into his arms, her right side against him.

In the doorway, she could see King Cyrus and four men behind him, all stunned by the sight in front of them. Cyrus was staring at Jareth with a look that could kill. However, the look on Jareth's face looked… darker. Like his gaze could burn the other king on the spot. From what Sarah had heard, he may have that ability. Jareth tightened his arms around Sarah, possessively. She didn't have the willpower to resist. She didn't want the Goblin King to look at her like he did Cyrus.

"You actually thought you could keep her from me? You thought you could use her against me? Ignorant fool! You… know… nothing," he declared, menacingly, to Cyrus, who began to move towards them.

And, while glaring at the advancing king, Jareth lifted her chin and kissed her full on the mouth, making her head spin with intense desire, confusion, and surprise. The last thing she heard was a very loud roar behind her.

_"No!"_

_

* * *

_

After her head stopped spinning, Sarah realized that she was on solid ground, and she was no longer in the arms of the very attractive Goblin King. She opened her eyes to find she was standing in the middle of what she found to be a very large throne room with rather grotesque murals on the walls and a high domed ceiling. On the throne sat the gorgeous Goblin King, his chin resting on his gloved hand, watching her with mismatched eyes as she took in her surroundings. When he looked at her, Sarah didn't feel like she did when Cyrus stared at her. She felt very hot and rather pleased. Though, she tried to keep a very strong front. After a few moments of silence, he spoke, never moving from his spot.

"I wondered what you would do when I released you, Sarah. That was not what I had expected. I had expected you to either try to cause me bodily harm or rant about what an inappropriate and/or disgusting thing I had done. Of course, you never are nor do what I expect. Perhaps that is why I'm so intrigued by you… enough of this talk. I need to decide what to do with you, now that you are here," he murmured. Sarah was not completely sure whether he was talking to her or more to himself, but she knew she did not like the words that had come from his mouth.

"Excuse me? What to do with me? I am not some sort of possession you can do with what you wish!" she hissed, angrily. Jareth smirked and leaned back in his throne.

"I am glad to see that angry streak you always had has not disappeared, Sarah. Though, I must say, that was hardly necessary. I was only saying that I need to find out exactly what I'm going to have to do in order to both; bring back your memories and punish that brutish cousin of mine for trying to keep you away from me. The former being my most pressing matter, of course. Though, I do love how you are so completely naïve and vulnerable, I do miss your old self. We have a lot to discuss, concerning our little agreement, from the last time we met," he said, still watching Sarah, closely. Sarah was not sure she liked being called naïve and vulnerable, but she was too distracted by the fact that the king wanted her to regain her memories. They had things to discuss? An agreement? What had she agreed to that interested this king so much?

"What sort of agreement?" she pressed, further. The king smirked, mischievously.

"Wouldn't you just love to know? Well, I am not going to tell you, right now. It would ruin the surprise, later. In any case, it was not even an agreement. It was a challenge you set for me. I want my reward. In order to do obtain my reward, I need you to get your memories back," he purred, his grin widening as Sarah's curious frown turned into a scowl.

"You won't even tell me my own challenge I set for you? How… How… infuriating!" she huffed, her fists clenched together. The Goblin King stood up from his throne, and walked towards Sarah, a peculiar grin on his face. Sarah held her ground as he began to circle her.

"No. I won't tell you. I will enjoy watching as the suspense grows inside you. I think it will be much more amusing to watch you come up with your own conclusions until you regain your memory. Now, how to give you back you memories…" he said, thoughtfully, still circling her like a predator circles its prey. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, defiantly, trying to keep a stone-like front.

"Can't you just tell me about my past, and perhaps it will jog my memory?" she asked, impatiently, while still glaring at him. He raised his brows and grinned in an amused half-smile.

Jareth's Point of View

"The practical approach. Unfortunately, what we are dealing with here does not require a practical approach. No. Magic was involved in this. So… there is one way to get your memory back. And, only one. Now, knowing you, it will be… different," he finished, finding it… difficult to come up with the proper words to describe her situation. Sarah arched her brows with surprise and curiosity.

"Magic? How was magic involved? And… you make it sound like I had something to do with losing my memory. Like I had a hand in it," she pointed out, suspiciously. Jareth smiled, wider. She was catching on, quickly.

"Well done, Sarah. Deductive reasoning. I like that you have caught on so quickly. Yes, you had a hand in your loss of memory. You did it, yourself. Using magic, if I may add," he said, watching with that same amused smile as Sarah's eyes widened.

"I… I did… this? I forced myself to forget everything about myself? My life?" she demanded, shocked. Jareth nodded, understanding her shock and outrage. It had been rather rash to take her own memories, only to test his love for her. He could have proven himself in more convenient and practical way. It would not have cost so much for either of them. Though, the more he thought about it, she could have been trying to match his challenging her to the Labyrinth. That probably meant that Sarah's memories would be something of a puzzle to him. It would require further tests. Jareth had a feeling that Sarah was testing herself as much as she was testing him. Just on a different level.

"Yes. This, I believe, you were using to test yourself, as well as me. Don't ask me why, as I have no idea what goes on in that lovely head of yours, no matter how hard I try. Trust me, I have tried. I could see your dreams, at one time. However, even that has disappeared with time. Your willpower is astonishing," he said, concentrating on the small parting of her lips, and, most importantly, the expression in her eyes. Though Sarah was a terrific actress, she could never completely fool him with her eyes. They spoke volumes. At that moment, Jareth could see the shock and wonder in her eyes at the thought of seeing her dreams. He had seen that same look on her face the first time he had mentioned it, ten years ago.

A sudden thought came to his mind at the thought of her dreams. What if he didn't give her back her memories? What if he offered her the dreams of her childhood? She would stay with him, he knew, with a little persuasion. She would be willing. He could see the strong attraction she felt towards him. She would have nothing to hold her back. No relatives, friends, or career... She would stay. However, Jareth snapped out of his trance, quickly. No. He needed the old Sarah back. It wouldn't be the same. The attraction she towards him, now, was nothing compared to the raw passion and perhaps even love she felt for him, before. He wanted that. He wanted it all. He wanted all of Sarah. Not just a part. Though it would be more difficult, it would be worth it, in the end. He knew it.


	5. Back in the Labyrinth

Sarah's Point of View

"So… how am I supposed to get my memories back, if you can't tell me about my past?" she asked, less hostile, now. Jareth thought for a moment, and responded.

"I think it best if you are able to revisit some of the places you went to, last time you were here. And, who better to give you a tour of the Labyrinth than your good friend… HOGWART!" he called, and Hoggle suddenly appeared, less than pleased to be referred to as Hogwart, but seemed genuinely pleased when he saw Sarah.

"Sarah! Yer back! Didn't I tell ya I'd see ya real soon?" he asked with a pleased smile. Jareth cleared his throat, and Hoggle turned toward him, grudgingly.

"Yes, yer highness?" he asked, seeming to find it difficult to put the words together. Hoggle must really dislike Jareth. Jareth raised his brows, but said nothing about it.

"Hogwart…" Jareth began.

"Hoggle," Hoggle mumbled. Jareth continued, seeming unfazed.

"I want you to take Sarah through the Labyrinth, again, to jog her memory," Jareth proclaimed. Hoggle looked at the king, suspiciously.

"Ya aren't gonna set any traps, this time, are ya?" he asked, cautiously. Jareth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Now, Hodges, why would I do such a thing? There's no reason for me not to allow Sarah to complete the Labyrinth, now. I'm not trying to keep her away. I'm trying to jog her memory. I have every intention of you bringing her back here when you are done," he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hoggle muttered something like,

"Because it's you whose doin' it." Sarah wasn't completely sure she was too thrilled about traveling through a Labyrinth, which she somehow recalled to be a rather intricate maze. However, if it would give her the memories she had lost, she would do it.

"Sarah, I'm going to send you and Hogsworth to the beginning of my Labyrinth, and when I think you've gone far enough for today, I'll have you brought back so you can rest. I'll see you, soon," he said, and, with a snap of his fingers, Sarah had that sudden dizzy feeling, again, and suddenly, she was outside what she assumed to be the Labyrinth, with Hoggle close by. He seemed as breath-taken as she, and shook his head, violently.

"I'll never get used to that. Gives me shivers up me spine, it does," he said, looking uncomfortable.

"So… this is the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked, looking up at the giant structure. Hoggle looked up at it, too.

"Yup. This is it. Now, if the king holds up his end of the deal, I'll get us through, no problem. Not like last time… But, ya won't be rememberin' that, will ya, Sarah? Sorry. I forget ya don't remember nothin'," he said, scratching his head, nervously. Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, hopefully, it won't be much longer, if all goes well. Why don't we get started?" she asked, helpfully. Hoggle grinned up at her with a toothy smile, and gestured for her to follow him.

"Come on, then! Let's get to it!" he exclaimed, and began hobbling into the great maze. Sarah grinned and jogged to catch up to him.

* * *

Jareth's Point of View

As Jareth watched the contents of his magic glass ball with mild interest, he noticed he had left Sarah in her nightclothes. He supposed he could have given her something more suitable to wear for such a venture, but decided that it was too late, as they were already trekking through his Labyrinth, at that very moment.

Hoggle would point out some points of the maze that he and Sarah had encountered, and Sarah would nod, ask a question, and they would move on. Jareth was beginning to lose hope, until they came to the Wise Man's perch. It was empty. Jareth frowned. That was odd. The Wise Man never left his perch. He would have to check in on the situation, later. At that moment, Sarah paused in front of the Wise Man's usual rock, looking confused.

"It seems like there should be something, here. Or, someone, at least," she said. Hoggle stopped and turned around, noticing the spot, too. His eyes widened, and he went up to the stone, himself. Jareth perked up. Sarah remembered that place! She remembered the Wise Man!

"Someone does. The Wise Man sits here. He hasn't moved from this stone in years…" Hoggle said, as confused, if not more, than Sarah.

"But… if he hasn't moved in years, where is he, now?" she asked. Hoggle shrugged his shoulders, looking thoughtful.

"I dunt know, but I bet the king'll wanna hear 'bout this. The Wise Man is an ancient goblin. Older than the Labyrinth. Older than the king. He's got a lifetime o' knowledge that the king won't wanna see in the wrong hands. Course, they gotta understand 'im, first. Few people do, actually. Look, we ain't getting' nowhere with this. Time's a wastin!" he exclaimed, and began to walk off in the other direction.

"Sometimes, it seems we're not getting anywhere, when in fact, we are," Sarah said, suddenly. Jareth smirked. He knew this was a good idea. Hoggle stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at Sarah.

"Them's the words of the Wise Man! Do ya remember 'im, Sarah?" he asked, excitedly. Sarah put a hand to her head, looking troubled.

"I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry, Hoggle," she apologized. Hoggle waved a hand with a smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Lass. You're gettin' closer. Baby steps. Don't fret. I'm sure you'll have yer memory back in no time. Then, you can get yer…" Hoggle stopped. Jareth looked curiously at the dwarf. What was his troublesome subject hiding from Sarah? And, from his king?

"…can get my what, Hoggle?" Sarah asked, curiously. Hoggle looked up at Sarah, guiltily.

"'Fraid I can't say, Sarah. I'm sorry. I wasn't 'posed to say nuthin'. I just let it slip. You'll find out, soon ernuf," he said, and continued to walk down the path, but at a quicker pace, this time. Sarah ran after him, trying not to lose him.

"Hoggle! Wait! Hoggle!" she cried, looking both ways, torn. Jareth cursed and put the crystal down on his desk.

"Damn that dwarf! He was supposed to stay with her!" he snarled, and got up to find Sarah, himself.

_Just as Jareth left the room, an image in the crystal appeared. It was of Sarah running through an archway that had appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of a grassy hedge, and into a place that Jareth had only heard of, having never been able to find it, himself. The heart of the Labyrinth. _


	6. Lost Again

Sarah's Point of View

Sarah walked into what looked like an ornate garden. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, and a fountain in the middle. A statuette of a beautiful woman served as the centerpiece. Sarah thought she looked like a princess. She was holding a sword up in the air with one arm, and the other was holding what looked like a baby. Sarah walked around and nearly screamed when she was face-to-face with a life-sized statue of none other than Jareth, the Goblin King. It was so realistic. She touched the face to make sure it wouldn't come to life, and breathed, deeply. When she got a good look at the statue, she noticed something was off. It was his expression. It looked like… torture. Pain. Agony. He was reaching for something, she noted, and turned to look in the direction the statue faced to see what it was. It was the princess and the baby. Sarah pondered about this for a moment, thinking.

"This is all so familiar. Where have I heard something like this before? A princess, a baby, and the Goblin King. Why do I feel like I know this from somewhere?" she wondered, looking closely at the scene. As she looked at the statues, Sarah could see a plot forming. Obviously, the Goblin King was after the princess. She could see that instantly. It made Sarah wonder for a second, who this woman could be, but she forced the thought to the back of her mind. Who the Goblin King pined for was none of her business. No matter how attractive she found him. He was still, until further notice, in the danger zone. She didn't know whether he was on her side or not, yet. He could even be on his own side and she was just a means to an end. For a short while, Sarah had thought that the Goblin King desired her. Especially at the beginning, when he…kissed her. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Sarah, focus," she had to remind herself, and she turned her attention to the princess and the baby. Obviously, the baby was more important to her than the Goblin King, or he wouldn't be in such pain. She held a sword… so, maybe she defeated someone? The Goblin King? Maybe that was why he was in pain? Not because she chose the baby, but because she defeated him in battle? Sarah went back to check for evidence of a wound on the Goblin King's statue, and found nothing.

"Hmmm… this may be a bit deeper than I thought," she muttered. She went back over to the fountain, stepping inside the cool water, this time. Up close, Sarah noticed a sort of plaque at the princess's feet.

**Only she who conquers the labyrinth**

**May hold the heart of its king**

**Only she who defeats its creator**

**May become its champion**

"Will is as strong… kingdom as great…" Sarah said to herself, having no idea where the words had come from. She traced over the letters carved into the stone, thinking that she knew there was more to the story. She didn't know how, but she did. This garden was giving her such strange feelings, and she wasn't sure whether she should believe them or not. Suddenly, Sarah remembered she needed to find Hoggle, and turned to run out of the garden, intent on returning the next day.

_Sarah never noticed that the archway closed itself as soon as she had left the heart of the Labyrinth. No one would ever know what lied behind it and the secrets it held. No one but Sarah. Only the Champion could enter the heart of the Labyrinth. _

* * *

Jareth's Point of View

Jareth watched Sarah run towards him; searching, desperately, for the dwarf he had already sent back to the palace to await his return. Jareth had a few questions for his troublesome subject. Jareth was leaning against a rock wall, waiting for Sarah to notice he was there. She did after a few more seconds, stopping in her tracks, looking embarrassed, for some reason. Jareth raised his brows.

"Lost, Sarah?" he asked, waiting for a haughty reply. Sarah looked at him with a scowl.

"I'm looking for Hoggle," she replied, refusing to admit defeat. Jareth smirked. The same stubborn and determined Sarah.

"Your guide, I am afraid, fled the Labyrinth, for some reason. He is at the castle, right now. So, Sarah, did you recover any lost memories in my Labyrinth?" he asked, watching her struggle for an answer.

"There were some things here that I thought looked familiar. But, nothing definite. Only feelings. I can't remember anything, only that I had seen or heard it before," she replied, not meeting his gaze. Sarah was hiding something. Jareth smirked, intrigued, and began to circle her.

"Oh? Nothing at all? Come now, Sarah. You can't fool me. You are keeping something from me," he said, stopping right behind her. He saw her stiffen and clench her fists.

"If you can have your secrets, then I will have mine," she said, hotly. Jareth shook his head, holding back a laugh. Sarah was becoming more and more like her old self every minute. Jareth walked back around to stand in front of her, folding his arms.

"Alright, Sarah. If you wish to keep your secret, you are free to do so. However, if anyone can answer the questions I can see you want to ask, it is me. But, do as you wish. I won't stop you. I do think you have spent plenty of time in the Labyrinth, for now. Let us continue our conversation back at the palace," he said, holding out his hand. This time, Sarah did not hesitate, and instantly took his hand. Jareth smiled. If only she had been so trusting, before, they wouldn't have to go through all of this trouble, and Sarah would already be his queen. However, considering the fact that it was Sarah he was dealing with, he shouldn't have expected anything less. She would give him a puzzle, as she was one, herself. At least, to Jareth, she was. He was quite fond of puzzles. It was probably another reason he was so fascinated by her.

After a moment, Jareth realized that they were in his castle, and he was still holding here hand. Sarah was looking up at him with confusion. He quickly released her hand, and she stepped back, looking at him, oddly. After a moment of silence, Sarah spoke, quietly.

"I have one question, King Jareth," she said, looking down at her feet as she did. Jareth waited, expectantly.

"Yes, Sarah?" he asked.

* * *

Sarah's Point of View

Sarah took a deep breath.

"Why did you kiss me? When you took me away from King Cyrus's castle?" she asked, turning a deep shade of red. Gloved fingers gently raised her chin to meet the goblin king's mismatched gaze. His gaze was intense. So intense, it made Sarah's knees wobble.

"I thought that obvious, Sarah," he whispered, and disappeared. Sarah gasped, falling to her knees. So, the Goblin King did, indeed, desire her. Or, maybe he was only trying to confuse her. Maybe he was the enemy. Sarah didn't know who she could trust, anymore. The goblin king had his own agenda. He wanted whatever it was she had promised him if he succeeded in his challenge. Whatever the challenge was. Perhaps King Cyrus had been after it, as well.

"Oh, Dear God, I am so confused!" she moaned, her head in her hands. She was getting nowhere, thinking about her mixed feelings for the king. She needed to get her head on straight, or she might end up losing her sanity. Then, she would never remember who the hell she was and what everyone wanted from her.


End file.
